A Tiny Project Leads To Something Big
by Xoxorinxlenxoxo
Summary: Rin is an happy outgoing girl but not until Len gets dumped into her life... He is the most popular guy in school and he is the typical playboy. Rin gets partnered with Len for a project. However new feeling emerges from these two individuals. It's not hate but it's love... Would these feelings get accepted? RinxLen
1. The Damn Project

**Hiya Guys! Ok I'm here with a new story! Yay! xx As wells as this I've got a twitter account RennyxRin so plz Follow and review on this story!**

**Rin= She don't own Vocaloid! Xx**

**Thank you!**

**So lets get cracking!**

**Rins (P.O.V)**

I woke up, the sound of the alarm still ringing in my ears.

I guess it's another boring school day.

I sighed and jumped out of bed.

Ring.

Ring.

Who's sending a message this early in the morning?

I opened my cell phone.

_To : Rinny x  
From : Teto_

_At 7:30 meet me out side of the gate, we'll be walking school together! (^.^)/ And Miki is coming too !_

7:30?

I looked at the clock...

7:20am

I HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET READY!

_~15 Minutes Later~ In School_

" Oh have you heard that Miku got dumped by the Kagamine Len guy! " Miki asked Teto as we were walking to our classes..

Who was Len Kagamine again?

Oh yeah he is th...

"Rin! Watch it!"

Huh?  
I looked up..

**THUD!**

"Ow!"

My books fell and scattered on the ground.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" A voice yelled at me.

I looked up...

That person...

Yeah...

He was...

Len Kagamine

Stupid Retard...

I got up...

"Well what were you doing barging into me like that! Stupid playboy freak!" I yelled back at him.

I could feel a hundred eyes on me...

"Well you were the one that was dreaming away to god knows what" His voice became lower.

I heard people snickering.

I seriously want to punch this guy on the face.

"Len, what have you gotten your self into now? Is it another fan girl?" The blue haired ice cream freak emerged from behind Len's back.

I was quite happy he came...

"No, blame her"

He pointed at me.

"Stupid" I mumbled to my self and walked away...

~Time Skip~ In class

" Okay guys, we are going to a project and I've already arranged partners" Our teacher, Mrs Megurine said.

A loud moan was heard from the class.

I wonder who I'll be paired up with...

Definitely not that playboy freak..

"Rin your partner is...

Say soma good...

Say soma good...

Len Kagamine"

WHAT!

He looked over at me and smirked.

I gave him a glare and looked away..

"Awwww, I wanted to be with Len" All the fan girl said in union.

Who would want to be with this guy?

These girl are sure weird...

" Pair up with your partners! "

I gave a loud sigh and headed toward Len who had a huge smirk in his face.

"Eh, why don't you wanna pair up with me?" He said whilst leaning against the table.

Cuz, your a freak.

I didn't answer.

"Let's just get this over and done with" I mumbled as I sat on the table.

"Wait your the girl who has the same surname as me!" He said.

"Yeah, so what?" I looked at him.

He leaned closer...

With the same smirk..

He was 1 inch away from me..

My face turned red..

"Does that mean your related to me?" He said with an enormous smirk plastered on his face.

"Related to you? You wish" I replied back harshly as I backed away from him.

This guy is already killing me...

I can't wait till this damn project is over...

**I know not a very good chapter... But I've got a really good story line so stay tuned!**

**Renny Out ;)**


	2. I THINK SHE'S CUTE! No way!

**Ok sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Twitter Account : RennyxRin**

**Reply's Reviews**

**Adorable Reader: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too (^.^)/**

**ImaginaryFlower: Thank you! I promise the story will be better and original and yeah I'll put more descriptive text in this chapter hopefully.../**

**Kagamine Rin - Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And keep reviewing ^^**

* * *

**What happened in the last chapter...**

"Rin your partner is...

Say soma good...

Say soma good...

Len Kagamine"

WHAT!

He looked over at me and smirked.

I gave him a glare and looked away..

"Awwww, I wanted to be with Len" All the fan girl said in union.

Who would want to be with this guy?

These girl are sure weird...

" Pair up with your partners! "

I gave a loud sigh and headed toward Len who had a huge smirk in his face.

"Eh, why don't you wanna pair up with me?" He said whilst leaning against the table.

Cuz, your a freak.

I didn't answer.

"Let's just get this over and done with" I mumbled as I sat on the table.

"Wait your the girl who has the same surname as me!" He said.

"Yeah, so what?" I looked at him.

He leaned closer...

With the same smirk..

He was 1 inch away from me..

My face turned red..

"Does that mean your related to me?" He said with an enormous smirk plastered on his face.

"Related to you? You wish" I replied back harshly as I backed away from him.

This guy is already killing me...

I can't wait till this damn project is over...

* * *

**_This chapter..._**

**Rins (P.O.V)**

Ring...

Ring...

God damn it!

I hate the sound of the alarm...

I lifted myself off the bed and sat up..

Ting...

Ting...

What the hell!

Who is texting me this early in the morning?!

I walked toward the table a picked my orange phone up.

I know,

I love orange!

I looked at the screen..

**_1 New Message_**

**_Read Dismiss_**

I clicked the Read button.

i bet it's Teto...

_From: Len  
To:Rinny x_

_Hey! I'm comin ur house in 20 mins k?_

Huh?

WHY IS HE COMING TO MY HOUSE!

Oh yeah,

We have to work for the project.

I sighed..

Today's going to be a long day...

**Lens (P.O.V)**

Ting.

Ting.

_From: Rin x  
To:Len_

_Kk. Playboy freak.. :P_

Eh,

I'm surprised she even replied back,

And why does she call me playboy freak so much...

I sighed...

I don't know and I don't care...

I crossed the road and headed towards the house on the right which was Rins house...

Knock .

Knock.

The door flew open and a blond figure emerged from the door...

"Hiya freak!" Rin said.

God!

When is she going to stop...

"Hiya, big bow" I replied and walked into the house.

Yeah.

Big bow,

The lamest thing I've ever heard...

"Whatever!" She said as she open the living room door and sat on the couch.

She's pretty energetic today...

Dunno why...

I looked around the living room.

Her house was pretty nice but it was mostly yellow.

Yellow door,

Yellow curtains,

Yellow couch,

And...

There's too much...

" Do you live alone " I asked whilst sitting on the couch besides her.

"Uh yeah, why do you ask?" She replied back.

"U-U-Uh, dunno," I replied hesitantly...

It's weird...

I really can't talk...

I'm stuttering...

Whilst talking to her...

Why?

"Len"

Yeah,

She is kinda cute but I've never ever stutter in front of a girl...

"Len!"

Uh, I dunno

"LEN!"

"Uh what?"

"Have you finally snapped out of your playboy dream!" She said whilst giggling.

She's cute when she giggles...

WAIT!

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!

**Ok RETARTED chapter I know but give me ideas pweas!**

**Renny Out ;)**


End file.
